


Alter Ego

by Macx



Series: Denuo [22]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Paranormal, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween. How do the paranormal dress up for such an event when normal people pretend to be magic wielders and vampires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alter Ego

The call had come in the second Chris, Buck and Vin had left the house. Buck groaned as he looked at his pager and shot Chris a long-suffering look. Hazel eyes reflected the sentiment as the CSI supervisor shrugged.  
Vin chuckled. "You want me to tag along? Help out?"  
Chris shook his head. "No. You go and pick up Josiah as promised. We'll meet you at the Grotto the moment we're done."  
"'Kay. See ya!"  
Vin climbed into his car and left as Buck and Chris got into Chris's truck.  
"Figures," Buck grumbled as Larabee switched on the lights and headed toward the city. "Hottest party in town and I'm called to a crime scene."  
"Hottest party?" Chris chuckled.  
"Has to be. Vin's there." Buck grinned widely. "And I plan to make it there before sunrise!"  
"You and me both, pal."

* * *

Chris and Buck had been on call for tonight while the rest of The Branch's CSI team had taken off for Halloween – for the first time in years. In the past years, Halloween had somehow passed them by. Every year, something had happened that had erased the mood for celebration or a party. Now, for the very first time, nothing was interrupting the festive mood and Ezra was throwing his annual Halloween party in the Grotto, a private, invitation-only kind of party. It would be the first time he attended it since knowing Chris and the others, too.  
It was a Saturday, so no one expected the team around Chris Larabee for regular office hours, and while Chris had hoped that their services weren't required, he knew it was almost impossible not to be called anywhere on a day like this. All kinds of weird and crazy people came out of hiding, and he wasn't thinking of the paranormals.  
A man running amok in a supermarket had killed three people, injured five more, and then shot himself. The regular CSI was maxed out, so The Branch had been called in, despite the fact that they normally didn't handle such 'regular' cases. While they dug into the weird and unexplained, Chris liked having a simple case once in a while, so they took over those that the others couldn't handle because of their workload or because of lack of personnel.  
Right now, it was because they needed assistance.  
Chris pulled to a stop at the curb and looked over the taped-off parking lot of the supermarket. Three police cruiser, lights flashing, stood there, with six men and women in uniforms talking to witnesses and victims. The coroner had arrived, as had the paramedics.  
"Well, let's go," he decided and left the car.  
Detective Sergeant Amelia Cerrera was on duty this evening and her eyes went wide in disbelief as the two men approached.  
"Damn, Larabee, is that you?" she laughed.  
Chris chuckled. "Hey, Amy."  
"You use a shoehorn to get into those jeans? Sheesh, Chris, you'll be trailing all of us women here through the crime scene in that outfit!"  
Chris was a sight for sore eyes. Ripped, skintight jeans, a tight-fitting black t-shirt and a black leather jacket might not be much of a costume, but he drew looks. His blond hair had been gelled into a James Dean coif. His feet stuck in black cowboy boots and his sun-glasses were perched on his nose.  
Cerrera turned to Buck and shook her head, laughing. "Did you grow that yourself or glue it on?"  
Buck stroked over the full beard he had applied to his face. "Bought fair and square."  
"What poor bear had to suffer for it?"  
He shot her a dark look, but his eyes twinkled.  
Buck had gone for the Canadian Lumberjack look, with jeans, a checkered shirt and a furry hat, as well as a tool belt that was only missing a large ax. He even had the heavy boots, though the beard was a fake. He had refused to grow even a real mustache.  
"Did we call you guys away from a party?"  
"Didn't even get there. We were just on our way," Chris answered. "So, what's the sitch?"  
Cerrera went all business in a heart beat and gave them a run-down. Chris nodded, looking at the brightly lit supermarket.  
"Well, then let's head over and see what we can do."

* * *

The Grotto made its name all honor. For one night per year, it transformed into the spooky place its name suggested. Cobwebs with their fat, hairy inhabitants decorated the corners of the ceiling or hung down to catch the unwary. Thick, dripping candles had replaced most of the electric lights, though lamps still glowed here and there. One of the back rooms had artificial fog drifting across the floor, leaking toward the main room. Someone had erected a fake graveyard along the right side, complete with two ancient, gnarled trees and a mausoleum front placed against the wall.  
Ghosts hung from the ceiling, bats were dangling from near-invisible strings, and leering, grinning pumpkin heads were placed strategically around the room.  
Luther smiled with satisfaction as he surveyed his domain. He was bare-chested, with a small excuse for a west covering the impressive muscles on display. Golden earrings, silky pants, a red bandana around his head, and bracelets completed the costume. A fake sword hung at his side, kept in place by a ornate belt and buckle. He had even pierced a nipple for a night. The small wound would heal the moment the ring was removed.  
Ezra had decided to make up one of the side rooms as a ghost ship, and Luther was its very own captain – but he had drawn the line at the stuffed parrot.  
Harriet, like all waitresses, was in a costume of an Old West working girl, showing more skin and underwear than anything else. The bar men had gone with a cowboy outfit, except Karen. She was working her bar tonight, too, but she had a matching costume to JD's outfit. The young warlock had decided to go as an Adventurer, which meant a rip-off of Indiana Jones, with some Quatermain thrown in, complete with bullwhip, knife and hat. He had grown some scruff, too. Karen was his Damsel In Distress, wearing a very stained and ripped eighties dress, a blonde wig that was messed up and full of twigs and leaves, and had wrapped torn off rope around her wrists to represent bonds.  
Most of the patrons were wearing conventional costumes, from ghosts to princesses, to animals to heroes. Some had gone in for some extra, their outfits elaborate and expensive.  
Luther discovered the first of the team enter the Grotto and grinned. Vin wore a black suit, a white shirt and a black tie. Everything looked freshly pressed and without a wrinkle. A pair of sunglasses completed the outfit. He was accompanied by Josiah, who was drawing a few curious looks. Sanchez had gone for long, unkempt hair down to mid-shoulders, furs hanging on his body and more fur wrapped around his feet like primitive boots. Luther chuckled as the other man looked his way and waved, smiling a toothy smile. Those teeth were as fake as could be, large and yellow and stained.  
The Man in Black and his Neanderthal sidekick came over and Luther greeted them.  
"Buck and Chris got called to a scene," Vin explained the absence of their friends. "Where are the others?"  
"Well, Nathan is checking out the graveyard. Fits right in," Luther told them. "Ezra's off somewhere at the back, and JD's hanging with Karen."  
"Well, I'll find Ez and tell him about Chris," Vin decided. "See ya."

 

Vin passed by the fake graveyard and craned his neck to get a glimpse of Nathan. A lot of ghosts, vampires and ghouls were sitting and chatting and drinking around the tables placed among the grave markers, and he finally discovered their nightshift coroner near the mausoleum. Vin smiled as he saw that Jackson was talking quite animatedly with a woman made up as the Bride of Frankenstein. Nathan had put a lot of effort into his costume. His clothes looked moldy and were ripped, there were patches of open skin, deep wounds and whatnot adorning every visible piece of his skin, and he had dusted himself off to look very gray.  
The woman he was talking to mirrored the gray skin color in her own outfit, though her dress looked better and she had an extraordinary hair-do, all piled up and the white strips, too.  
Well, Nathan seemed to have fun, so now to find Ezra.  
"Looking for me?"  
The soft voice startled him and Vin almost jumped.  
"Ezra!"  
Standish grinned, eyes sparkling. "Hello, Vin."  
Vin gave him a once-over and chuckled. Chris would have a serious heart attack over this particular outfit.  
"Hey, Ez. Chris was called to a crime scene. He'll be late. Buck, too."  
"Okay. Well, let's make the best of the party for now." Ezra grinned. "Though it'll be hard."  
Vin chuckled. "Yeah."  
They walked back to the main room and Vin let his eyes wander over the crowd, enjoying the bustle of the many costumes and make-ups. He gave a soft whistle as he discovered the decoration of Karen's bar.  
"Is that Bagheera?" he asked.  
Ezra nodded. "It is. She belongs to JD and KC's outfit. You know, the Adventurer and the Damsel In Distress."  
Tanner shook his head in disbelief and amusement. "And the wild cat?"  
"And the wild cat," Ezra agreed.  
Bagheera, like her mother and two of her siblings, was a familiar. The small, black cat wasn't much of an eye catcher normally, but right now, nobody walked up to the bar without shooting nervous glances at the huge, black panther lying on the left side of the u-shaped counter. A golden chain had been loosely wrapped around her neck and she lazily watched the crowd, tail flicking once or twice. The massive paws hung over the edge and when Bagheera yawned, it was an impressive sight.  
Familiars were a special breed, like paranormals themselves, and they had one power – grow into huge, wild cats if their owner was in danger. JD was in no peril from anyone, but for Halloween, Bagheera had donned her own costume.  
Karen scratched the large animal and a rumbling purr could be heard. She smiled, petting the dark fur, then placed a bowl of milk in front of her. Bagheera purred happily and started to drink.  
"Hey, KC," Vin called, smiling.  
"Oh, Mr. Secret Agent!" she laughed. "Where's your other half?"  
"Don't you mean better?"  
"I can't decide who I think's better," came the reply.  
"Good answer. Well, Buck was called to a scene. He and Chris will be late."  
"Oh well. Too bad. Can I get you something to drink?"  
"Soda, please."  
A soda was placed in front of him a few seconds later, then KC drifted off to the next customer, a man in a woman's outfit, who was waving with his empty glass to get a refill.  
Vin leaned against the counter and watched the people.

* * *

It had taken them two hours on the site and another hour at the Clarion Tower to log in all the evidence. Everything else had to wait till tomorrow.  
Chris parked the truck behind the Grotto on the private parking space assigned to the club itself. He and Buck made their way around to the front, where a crowd was patiently waiting until the bouncer was willing to let them in. Tonight's guard on duty was Ben. He smiled as he saw the two men approach, nodding his welcome. Ben was in costume, like everyone, and for some obscure reason he looked like a Canadian Honor Guard.  
Buck and Chris entered the main room of the Grotto and immediately started to look for their respective partners. Buck elbowed Chris slightly and pointed toward the dance floor.  
Chris grinned. Their resident nightshift coroner was dancing with the Bride of Frankenstein, and from the looks of it, they got along just fine. Josiah was over at the bar, animatedly talking to someone in a Musketeer costume, and JD was sitting next to Bagheera on the bar, playing his role. Bagheera's huge paws lay over her warlock's lap, and she was positively enjoying herself.  
Now to find their own.  
Buck finally saw Vin over at a booth table, smiling widely as his lover rose and came over. He wrapped one arm around the suit-clad man and pulled him into a welcoming kiss.  
"Hey," Vin grinned. "You're here."  
"Yep, we are. Where's Ez?"  
But the question didn't need an answer as Chris made a strange wheezing coughing noise. Buck's gaze followed him and his jaw dropped.  
"Damn!" he exclaimed. "He needs a license for that! And I thought your pants were illegal, Chris."  
Chris was simply staring.  
Ezra's costume was simple, but it had an incredible effect on certain parts of the blond vampire's anatomy – long-standing relationship be damned. Black leather pants, black boots and a white shirt were nothing special. The leather pants weren't really skin tight, but tight enough in all the right places anyway. The white shirt was wide and fell loosely around the muscular chest, which was revealed in the deep v-neck. The sleeves were equally wide, and kept from sliding down the hands by the cuffs. Ezra's hair had a slightly gelled look, but not slicked back. Just tousled. The green eyes fairly glowed as he discovered Chris.  
But the hit of the outfit were Ezra's companions. A black panther and a white tiger. Shawn and Cassie, two familiars in their costumes.  
Cassie looked happily at her own vampire, Chris, and mewled softly. It came out as a deep rumble and the people in the vicinity stepped back a little, casting a nervous look at the huge tiger. Like Bagheera, they had flimsy looking chains around their necks, held by Ezra. There was no illusion about the chain holding in case the wild cat decided to jump or pull at it.  
"Ezra," Chris whispered, struck by the sheer sensuality of his lover's appearance.  
"Hello, Chris, Glad you could make it," Ezra purred, the expression in his eyes more than just lustful. It was downright x-rated. And Chris would be damned if there wasn't the first hint of the hunting mode in Ezra's eyes.  
Larabee became aware of the uncomfortably tight feeling in his more southern regions. Hunting mode… definitely! Ezra took his by his jacket and pulled him close, his lips finding Chris's.  
The kiss was brief but hot and promising, and the knee between Chris's legs was more than enough incentive.  
"Get a room, boys!" Buck laughed.  
Shawn bumped her head into Ezra's hip, apparently getting the same sentiment across.  
Ezra gave a little breathless laugh, the vampire eyes glowing briefly. Chris wrapped his arms around his lover, lowering his head a little, nibbling at one ear. They had seen each other at home from time to time lately, but with nightshift being busy and Ezra's frequent travels to the vampire community in Las Vegas, the two men had had little private quality time together. Today was actually the first time they spoke more than 'hi' and 'good-bye' face-to-face.  
"Office?" he whispered, just loud enough for a vampire to hear it.  
"Office," Ezra groaned, stepping back and pulling him along.  
Shawn and Cassie remained behind, sitting on their haunches, watching their humans go. Cassie rumbled something and Shawn apparently agreed, emitting the same rumble.  
"Well, girls, there go your dates," Buck joked. "They got some catching up to do, I think."  
Shawn mewled, then started of into the crowd, followed by Cassie, both trailing their 'leashes'. The people parted immediately as the big cats came through.  
Vin grinned. "So, what are your plans, love?"  
"First, a drink. Then food. After that… I'm open for suggestions…"  
Vin smiled suggestively. "I think we can think of something…"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yep, really…"  
"Good, 'cause I can't think of a single thing."  
Buck's yelp was audible even back at KC's bar and she laughed, shaking her head at the two men as Vin shoved the taller man ahead of him to a table.

* * *

"Magic all right," Chris sighed and pulled his lover closer, giving Ezra a sloppy kiss.  
"I have you know I'm a great magician," Standish murmured, stroking one hand over Chris's bare chest in a gentle pattern.  
"True."  
Both men lay on Ezra's office couch, entwined, enjoying the lazy moment. Barely a sound penetrated the thick door and time stood still, with nothing but them together, on their own, no worries, no obligations.  
Chris nuzzled Ezra's hair and drew a soft sigh, the arm around his chest tightening.  
"Missed ya," he murmured.  
"Me, too."  
"Busy, hm?"  
"Look who's talking," Ezra chuckled.  
"At least I was home. You were cavorting around Las Vegas."  
Ezra laughed. "Cavorting?"  
Chris grinned. "City of Sin. Says all."  
"Uh-huh. I'll have you know I was there on serious business."  
"If you say so."  
Ezra's eyes sparkled with amusement, clearly aware of the gentle ribbing. "Danielle says hi."  
"Did you see Grissom or Nick?"  
"No. Like I said, it was business. The Vegas community is just now getting its feet back under it. It'll be a long, bumpy ride anyway. I'm just smoothing it a little bit here or there."  
Chris knew exactly what his partner was doing in Vegas and it was a lot more than just smoothing the edges. He was actively working on reestablishing the badly shaken community, supporting it, which was a rare occasion in the world of vampires. While communities were tight-fit groups and would protect their own, should another fail or falter, others wouldn't come to the rescue. Ezra had offered and given active help when the Vegas vampires had been struck by one of the worst catastrophes: their very own leader had committed atrocious crimes against children, turning them into vampires and playing pimp in a child prostitution ring. The man was dead, but the child-vampires were marked for life, as was the whole community.  
Ezra was a high-ranking community leader and Salt Lake was among the strongest, so his actions in Vegas had an impact in the vampire world.  
"Wanna rejoin the living?" Chris asked lazily.  
Ezra laughed softly. "Now that would truly be magic."  
Larabee chuckled. "Yeah. Well?"  
"Sounds like a plan. This is my party."  
"Yep. Bad manners not to show."  
"Uh-huh."  
Neither man moved.  
"Really bad manners," Chris mumbled into the auburn strands tickling his nose.  
"Right you are."  
Still no movement.  
"Buck might send out the cavalry to find us."  
"Knows where we are," Ezra mumbled.  
"Which makes it easier to sic someone on us."  
A sigh. "Yeah."  
"So, you wanna bail out of here. Enjoy the rest of the night?"  
"Maybe."  
Chris smiled and turned them so his lover lay underneath him. "You're impossible, you know that." He kissed the other man. "Love you."  
Then he detached himself from Ezra and looked for his clothes, which were haphazardly strewn around the room. Ezra watched him, reclined on the couch, an appreciative expression in his eyes.  
A white shirt suddenly landed in his face and he laughed as the black pants followed.  
They both got dressed, though it took a bit longer than normal with hands wandering over tight jeans or leather pants, finding their way underneath shirts and t-shirts. Chris drew back from the hot kiss, eyes glowing amber.  
"You keep that up and they'll smell us from in here."  
"Don't care," Ezra whispered. "Can't help it. It's the costume." His hands caressed the tight fit around Chris's butt. "These pants are a sin, Chris."  
After another hot kiss, both men finally left the office, reeking of pheromones for every single vampire in the Grotto to smell. Ezra's arm was around the slender waist of his lover.  
The party was, if that was at all possible, even more crowded and both men just slid into the throng of people, moving with the tide until they were over at the graveyard where the rest had occupied a table. Buck winked at them. Vin's gaze was hidden behind the shades. The two familiars had declared a fake rock formation their own and were lazily watching their humans approach.  
"Took the edge off?" Buck teased.  
"Just about," Ezra rumbled, the eyes briefly flaring a vampire green.  
"Must be a vampire thing," Wilmington chuckled.  
Vin grinned.  
Nick Reed, who had followed Ezra and Chris's invitation to come over for the Halloween weekend, raised his glass. It was filled with a sickly yellow liquid that seemed to contain floating, green blobs.  
"Cheers."  
The woman at his side rose gracefully, smiling at the two vampires as she held out a hand.  
"Sharon Reed," she introduced herself. "We never met, but Nick told me all about you."  
Ezra shook her hand. "Nice to finally meet you."  
Chris, who knew Sharon from a prior meeting, even if it hadn't been under the happiest circumstances, gave her a smile. "You look great."  
The Reeds were dressed in opposite colors, Nick all in black, choosing the late 19th century outfit of a gentlemen or dandy, Sharon all in white, her dress matching Nick's time period.  
"Thank you, Chris. I've to say you do too, but that would be an understatement. Did you paint those pants on?"  
Buck choked on his beer, Vin patting him on the back as Wilmington laughed out loud. Chris shot his oldest friend a dark look.  
"No, but I might try spray pain the next time," he replied.  
Sharon's expression turned into one of interest. "If I don't get an invitation, I'll forever be very disappointed in you," she replied.  
Nick discretely hid his smile behind his soda.  
"Where's the kid?" Buck wanted to know as he as able to breathe again.  
"We left Archie with a babysitter," Nick explained. "We went trick or treating, then came here. He's asleep."  
"Stuffed full of sweets," Sharon added. "Sticky but satisfied, and probably a little sick, though he wouldn't confess it."  
Chris chuckled. "Oh, I know that particular ache. I have a son and when he was Archie's age, sweets were not safe from him."  
"I know where he got it from," Ezra remarked.  
Chris shot him a dark look.  
"How old is your son?"  
"He'll be twenty-two soon."  
The conversation drifted from family to work to the paranormal and back to day-to-day matters. Harriet brought over snacks, drinks and several bottles of water, as well as a shake for each vampire. Sharon was neither offended nor surprised at the contents of the stone mugs that were shaped like old goblets. As the wife of a warlock she had probably seen more exotic things than a vampire drinking blood.  
"Good evening, gentlemen; lady."  
Ezra smiled as he discovered their visitor. "Hello, Orrin. How nice of you to drop by."  
Assistant Director Orrin Travis pulled himself a chair from another table and sat down. "According to rumors, this is the hottest place in town tonight."  
Buck chuckled. "It is." He shot the two vampires a tell-tale smirk.  
"Nice costume," Ezra remarked.  
"According to my wife, it makes me look distinctive," Travis replied, shrugging.  
He was dressed up in an old Admiral's uniform, complete with medals and honor stripes.  
"Where's Evie?"  
"She's somewhere over there," Travis made a vague gesture toward the bar.  
Several pairs of eyes followed and Buck gave a snort of amusement. Evie Travis, wearing a lady's elaborate dress of the early 1900s, was talking to non other than Karen while carefully petting Bagheera, who was enjoying the attention immensely.  
A few minutes later, the Evie came over with a bottle of water and two glasses. "Amazing," she commented. "Very original decoration."  
"Thank you, Evie," Ezra replied, smiling charmingly.

 

Conversation continued as lively as before, interspersed by the Travis' and Reeds dancing a few songs together, and Nathan coming over to introduce his lady of the evening, Renee, the Bride of Frankenstein. As the party wound down around 4 a.m. and the AD and his wife leaving, Luther swaggered over, looking immensely pleased.  
"It was a good evening," he remarked.  
Ezra nodded, eyes roaming over the now mostly empty Grotto.  
Vin and Buck had left already, Nathan was nowhere to be found, just like Renee, and JD was helping to close down the bar for Karen. All familiars were back in their tabby cat shapes, curled up on grave markers and dozing, and Josiah had apparently hitched a ride with someone.  
Chris wrapped an arm around his lover and pressed a kiss behind his ear. "How about we leave, too?" he asked.  
Luther chuckled. "I'll take care of everything. The boys will be taking down the decoration throughout the day. We'll be back in business clean and as usual by tonight."  
"Thanks, Luther."  
"No problem. Enjoy the morning, you two."  
The sun wasn't up yet, but the first rays were already visible at the horizon. Chris and Ezra stood outside the Grotto, breathing the clear air. A few stragglers were still roaming the streets, some of them rather intoxicated.  
"Home?" Ezra asked.  
"Home," Chris agreed. "I need to get out of those pants."  
Ezra shot him a leer. "You definitely do."  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and Ezra took the chance to feel up what was hidden underneath the denim. Chris kissed him deeply, hotly, pressing his body against Ezra's.  
"Home," Ezra moaned. "Now!"  
Larabee grinned wickedly and released his partner. "On the double."  
Being a vampire was fun…  
The truck was trailing a cloud of dust as they shot away from the parking lot.

 

Two cats sat on the steps of the Grotto, watching the car pull away. Shawn wrinkled her nose, then sneezed as the dust settled.  
"Mrw!"  
Cassie seemed to shrug. "Rwww."  
Humans.


End file.
